bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Fisher
| image = | race = Hollow, Arrancar | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen | occupation = | team = | partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 18 | anime debut = Episode 2 | japanese voice = Chafurin | english voice = Paul St. Peter }} is a Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years and is responsible for the death of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, Masaki. Appearance In his Hollow form, Grand Fisher resembles a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the esca (lure) of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely Human-sized and can be transformed to resemble anyone Grand Fisher wishes, usually taking the appearance of a young girl. It can act independently of Grand Fisher, and as long as either the lure or Grand Fisher himself survives, he cannot be purified. In his first Arrancar form, he resembles a smaller, more humanoid version of his old self with a tattooed face. His mask remnants consist of his entire lower jaw, which obscures half of his face. When he appeared in the Human World again to kill Ichigo, however, his appearance changed drastically. His entire mask was left unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also had fur all over his body and was much larger. His Hollow hole was also higher than his previous appearance. He carries a large Zanpakutō on his back. These changes to his appearance have not been explained. History Grand Fisher has eluded the Shinigami for 54 years, and Soul Society has an extensive database on this highly infamous Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 21, pages 9-10 Six years before the main story, Grand Fisher was hiding by a swollen river in Karakura Town. Its body was hidden, and the lure had taken the form of a young girl. Ichigo and his mother, who were returning from Ichigo's karate dojo, passed by Grand Fisher, and Ichigo noticed the lure on the river bank. Ichigo thought that she was about to jump in, and ran to stop her. Masaki tried to stop her son, but was killed by Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, pages 9-15 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When Ichigo and his family visit the grave of Masaki, he sees Grand Fisher's lure, which is in the form of the girl he saw on the night of Masaki's death. He runs towards the lure, but it vanishes. Karin later sees the same girl and, realizing that it was not a living person, went to direct it to a nearby priest. When Grand Fisher realizes that she can see and hear him, he pins her to the ground. When Yuzu tries to help her sister, Grand Fisher catches her with a tentacle and decides to eat her first as she is in his way. Ichigo, however, severs the tentacle and one of Grand Fishers hands, rescuing his sisters. After recognizing the lure, Ichigo questions who she is. The lure's skin peels away, revealing its true appearance, and it reattaches itself to Grand Fisher. While Grand Fisher wonders if all these people who can see him will fit inside his stomach, Rukia Kuchiki explains who the Hollow is and how he traps his victims. Enraged, Ichigo attacks Grand Fisher, who dodges and regenerates his severed hand. As the Hollow attacks Ichigo, Rukia tries to attack it with Kidō, but Ichigo tells her to stop, insisting that it is his fight. Bleach manga; Chapter 21 As the fight continues, Grand Fisher gains the upper hand, managing to stop Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. The Hollow pierces Ichigo with spikes that grow out of its fingers, searching his memories. Grand Fisher then has his lure take the form of Ichigo's mother, using her as a shield to prevent Ichigo attacking him. Grand Fisher punches through the lure, severely injuring Ichigo, but Ichigo grabs his arm and stabs the Hollow back, inflicting enormous damage on him. Grand Fisher then jumps into the body of the lure and escapes, with Ichigo unable to follow. Bleach manga; Chapters 23-24 After his defeat by Ichigo, Grand Fisher returns to Hueco Mundo, where he is seen being patched up by the Arrancar Aisslinger Wernarr, while another Arrancar Di Roy Rinker scolds him for running away from a Shinigami before even using all of his strength. Aisslinger then shatters his mask and turns Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 25 Arrancar arc After transforming once more, Grand Fisher returns to the Human World in order to kill Ichigo. He finds Kon in Ichigo's body and chases after him. When Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon, the talisman Isshin Kurosaki gave Ichigo is thrown in between the two, creating a barrier in between them. Isshin then appears dressed as a Shinigami and berates Ichigo for not wearing the talisman although he told him to wherever he went. He then addresses Grand Fisher as "Mr. Hollow" and says that Ichigo is not home and suggest that he "play" with him instead''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, pages 16-19 When Grand Fisher questions who he might be, Isshin apologize and introduce himself. Hearing the name Kurosaki, Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo and Isshin confirms this. When Grand Fisher realizes that Ichigo is the son of a Shinigami and therefore the real thing, he notes how he finally understands how he lost to him. He also states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo and orders Isshin to hand him over. Isshin, however, reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is because Ichigo is no longer a kid. He then explains that even if Grand Fisher has no interest in him, he himself came to kill Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher only begins to laugh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow and transforms, growing in stature. A shocked Kon says that he is larger than a Menos Grande, which Grand Fisher takes as an insult. Isshin reveals that he is an Arrancar, a Hollow who had removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, saying that the size of a sword shows the amount of power someone may have and says that Isshin cannot win with his twig sized sword. Isshin smiles and challenges Grand Fisher to give it a try and draws his own Zanpakutō and the two clash. He kills the Arrancar with a single cut from his sword. Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami know how to compress their Zanpakutō; otherwise all captains of the Soul Society would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers much like Grand Fisher was doing and tell him to remember; never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō. He then calls him a kid and says that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he could understand that.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 15-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 112 Powers & Abilities Hollow Form Spiritual Power: Grand Fisher possesses enough spiritual power to fight Ichigo with ease, blocking his Zanpakutō with his hand''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-13 and inflicting severe injuries on him. Enhanced Speed: During most of his fight against Ichigo, Grand Fisher showed impressive speed by repeatedly dodging his attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 9 Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 156: Grand Fisher displays the ability to extend his limbs and fur in order to attack, impede or restrain an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 21, pages 15-17 Tentacles: Grand Fisher has tentacles, which he uses to capture and restrain Yuzu. They come from inside the holes in his mask underneath his eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 20, pages 16-17 Lure: Grand Fisher typically hides his body and uses a lure that protrudes from his neck to attract potential victims. It can also be transformed into a decoy copy of someone close to his enemy's heart, allowing him to keep the enemy from attacking, as they will be unwilling to harm the decoy. The lure can be disconnected from the main body. : Using extensions hidden inside the fingers of one of his claws, Grand Fisher can pierce an opponent's body and look into their memories, searching for something that the enemy cannot cut. Then, with the other hand, he transforms his lure into that something.Bleach manga; Chapter 22, pages 13-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 23, page 3 : The lure also functions as a second body for Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher states that both the lure and himself are his real body and when one is injured, it can jump into the other body.Bleach manga; Chapter 24, pages 11-13 High-Speed Regeneration: He has shown the ability to regenerate at a somewhat high speed. When his hand is cut off by Ichigo, Grand Fisher's fur covers the injury and takes the form of the missing appendage. A new hand then emerges from the fur. He only exhibits this ability in his original Hollow form.Bleach manga; Chapter 21, page 15 Arrancar Form :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 17 Transformation: Grand Fisher demonstrates the ability to change his form when confronting Isshin. He grows greatly in size, with horns jutting out from his shoulders. He describes this as his true strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 11-12 Zanpakutō: Grand Fisher has a Zanpakutō about the size of a two-story building with a rectangular tsuba. He did not try to release it and he was killed shortly after drawing it. It is unknown if this imperfect Arrancar had a Resurrección. Appearances in Other Media Grand Fisher is an unlockable character in Bleach: Dark Souls, in his Hollow form. One of the strongest characters in the game, his very powerful Hair Extension attack could cover 3 other opponents and slicing their health gauge in half or more. He also appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a regular enemy; however, his name is changed to Grand Savage. Trivia *In the anime, he prefers to eat women, which is why he killed Ichigo's mother; in the manga, he prefers to eat children, and Ichigo's mother merely got in the way. Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Even the most cool headed Shinigami have a person whom they could never cut. That is inevitable. By rooting out that, I've swept aside Shinigami up till now."Bleach manga; Chapter 23, page 4 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "A beast with developed vision is always controlled by that vision."Bleach manga; Chapter 24, page 16 References Navigation de:Grand Fisher es:Grand Fisher Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Male